


Wishes

by yetti



Series: AkaKuro short Stories [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, genie in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the GoM's are battling for three desires.</p><p> </p><p>***You may think its ridiculous, and I know this story has been told and heard million times but it just couldn't slip out from my head.</p><p>sorry for no originality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

  

It was a very wonderful sunny day and the GoM's had gone for a mountain hiking. Rolling green hills spread away before them, they look around and saw only the countryside. There were no people around except them, no houses, they could only see the trees and tall grasses and bushes. Daring to touch the budding of sweet feelings, they had escaped the noisy and busy town for a day.

The group took a careful step watching the forest floors, the hanging vines, the rare gaps of the forest canopy, the settling fogs that concealed the creatures making a hissing sounds and hooting calls. And inside of this directionless forest they don't know where to start as it looked all corners the same, they can't tell where is north from south or east from west.

"Hey guys, could anyone of you tell me where exactly is this place? Are we still in the lands of Japan?" Aomine halt still on the place where he stood at while looking around.

"We're in the forest, obviously." Midorima answered, followed by a whisper which he only hear. "Stupid."

"I know that! But don't you feel strange?" Aomine said, his bloodless lips pulled back and he growled.

"Kinda," Kise threads his eyes around too. "This place seemed out of our league or...are we lost?"

"Shut up," Murasakibara snapped them out.

In much the same thinking, Akashi shushed them down. "We can figure out without bickering with each other," he tried to eased their breath.

A thoughtful frown creased the deadpanned Kuroko. "But this is disturbing, I never heard of a place like this in Japan though."

And the moment he finish his sentence, they were sheltered with towering maples, ash and oaks and a snow-capped peak mountain infront far ahead of them, soaring clouds collosally scattered above then in a span, the place became morose as if never anything was more than dismally dark.

A shrill whistle caught their attention suddenly, glancing up they could see a shadow of a flying object. Was that a bird? Then a flock of them hurtled overhead, screaming in delight, chortling and chirping their pleasure in a way that was quiet frightening.

Perhaps they're just imagining things.....???

Silence filled the air.

Thump....thump....thump....

Everyone can hear their heart's beating loud, and a slow ragged heavy breath.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Doing it countless times while eyes closed to avoid interruptions. The moment was horrifying, then a cold wind passed through them, chilly and scary. Anticipation hanged afterwards.

"Hey guys," Kise called for them. "Are you still with me?"

"I'm here," Aomine answered.

"Present," Midorima followed.

And the rest speaks of himself just to notify each one that they're still intact.

"At count 1-3, open your eyes." Akashi command.

"Okay,"

1...

 

2...

 

3...

 

All of them open their eyes.

"What the...hell....where are we?"

They were transported in another place!

This time, they were in a sea shore, the air is warm and sticky causing them to feel dizzy.

"What's happening?" Aomine gruntled, his grotesque face split up with a hissing scowl.

"Murasakibara-kun, will you pinch my cheeks?" Kuroko spouted.

"Huh?" the giant guy sneered.

Midorima punched Kise on his side.

"That hurts!" shouted by the blond.

"There you go, this is real." Midorima monotoned as he fixed up his glasses' rim.

While Akashi was observing the environment, there's this urged to go and discover what was happening to them. Surely, there'll be a scientific explanation to all of this.

"Stay here and wait for me, I'll just go around and see where is this place exactly." and then he's gone.

But the rest can not just stay put, all of them scattered.

Kise went east, Aomine at south, Midorima goes west and Kuroko trudge north, Murasakibara just moved a meter away from where they were.

Playing his feet on the sand, something snatched Kise's toe causing him to land on his butt with a heavy thud.

"Ouch!" he yelled attracting the other four and turned their heads in his direction. He brushed his hurt toe and then looked at what caused him fall.

"A bottle?" he muttered and then pulled it out, it was buried to it's neck. "What is this?" he scrutinized the thing in his hand as if it was something mysterious.

mysterious.....yeah, something like a genie in a bottle?

Kise suddenly laughed at his own joke. "No way! What am I thinking? But, oh, hah! What if?" he stood up and a mess up thought came to his sly mind. He called for the others.

"What is it, Kise-kun?"

Kise grin and show them the bottle.

"What's that?"

"A bottle," Kise replied.

"I know, what I mean was what's about that thing?" Midorima gruntled.

"Eh? Don't you get it??

"Get what? Stop talking in riddles, Ki-chin."

"Think what was happening to us, start from the time we were in the forest then suddenly we transported here. Don't you think it's magic?"

"Magic my ass," Aomine snort.

"What if we open this bottle and a genie will come out?" Kise excitedly prompt.

"And ask what's our wishes?"

"Yeah!"

"That's exciting, then if its true, what will be our wishes?"

"What? Are you two stupid? We're not in a fantasy world, wake up!" Aomine snatched the bottle from Kise and took out the cover, suddenly, a dark smoke hissed out from inside.

The smoke materialize.

"A genie!" they shouted.

"Ho ho ho!" the genie sounded. "How great thou art, ye' gents yer havin' fun?"

"Having fun? Not at all, we're stuck in this fucking place we don't know what planet is this." Aomine answered.

"Are you for real?" Kise asked the genie.

"Yes, of course!"

"Are you gonna ask our wishes then?

"Hmmm....you nailed right." the genie answered.

"Ne...ne...what will be our wishes?" Kise asked the four.

"For one thing, listen to me. You can ask three wishes only so you have to think it carefully before you say them. Once what you are thinking are voice out, its considered one." the genie told them as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Oh, then, give me a magazine full of naked hot babes with big tits!" Aomine spouted.

"Aomine!"

"Aominicchi!"

"Aomine-kun!"

"Mine-chin"

"Heh??" Aomine looked at the four heads who flared at him.

"Alright, your wish is my command!" and a magazine full of naked figures of hot babes with big tits popped down infront of them.

"Oh, it's true!" Aomine excitedly picked up the magazine and he filled his eyes lustfully.

"Stupid Aomine!"

"What's next? Remember, you only have two left so think carefully."

"Aho! You waste one wish just with your useless desire."

"They're not useless," Aomine bantered.

"Let's think of things that's useful to our situation now. We don't know where we are and how to get out from here," Midorima suggested.

"Then we need a car--?" Murasakibara muttered without thinking.

"Car is it!" the genie shouted and a car appear infront of them.

"Idiot!"

"You wasted another one!"

 

Meanwhile, Akashi who had wandered around was about to come back. When he was searching, he found out the place where they are in. And since they're in the sea, wouldn't be such a waste not to enjoy swimming?

And hey, Akashi is a normal young man so, of course it's only natural to think some perverted things, right?

Bet you wanna guess what's on his mind?

Grinning and smirking, he wounded his way back to his friends. And when he was near them, he spoke of his mond.

"Hey guys, since we are here already, let's just enjoy the beach. Let's go swimming," he started, his eyes noticed the raven head busy flipping a magazine. "Where did you get that? And where did this car came from?" he crooked his brows and stared at the car.

"A friend?" the genie speaks.

"And who's that guy?"

"A genie!" they answered.

"Ah, nevermind that." Akashi said. "Since I'm talking about swimming," he paused and then grin. "What do you think guys of Tetsuya wearing a lace string bikini?"

No one answered to him immediately but silently, each one of them was thinking.

Akashi is a pervert!

So, Akashi wanted to see Kuroko wearing such things, huh!

"And who is Tetsuya?" the genie interrupted.

Everyone pointed finger to Tetsuya's direction.

"Alrighty! Tetsuya wearing a lace string bikini!"

 

Swooooshhh!!!

 

Nosebleed!!!

 

"TETSUYAAAA!!!!!!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And oh, btw, Akashi isn't afraid at all they won't return back to Japan because when he drifted around, they were actually in Okinawa!


End file.
